


don't forget

by astrocyte



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, mild SDR2 spoilers for chapter 2, more characters too, more spoilers to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocyte/pseuds/astrocyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No meeting between Sonia and Ibuki is ever the same. (or: five times Ibuki serenaded Sonia and one time she couldn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (belated) gift for tumblr user kirighostie in the SHSL Secret Santa exchange of 2013! Happy holidays!!

People turn heads as she hurries down the corridor, trying to look casual, trying to look like she's quite used to wearing a brown school uniform with flat, sensible shoes, walking alone with no bodyguards. At least she can walk quickly like this. It's a Thursday, two days after the autumn equinox day of human sacrifice (her occult holiday calendar tells her) - an ordinary day, and Sonia wants to be ordinary for once! Well, as ordinary as you can get at a school for extraordinary talent. 

She passes a group of girls, and one of them points at her and screams. Oh dear. Oh _shit_.

A girl a head shorter than Sonia jumps forward, beaming up at her with pointy teeth showing. She has more piercings and colors in her hair than Sonia has ever seen, and definitely more than she thought would be allowed at school. Her friends are standing a little to the side, and one of them, innocent-looking and wearing a beautiful kimono instead of a uniform, is complaining loudly about someone being "a fucking embarrassment".

"Howdy, princess!" the girl sing-songs. Sonia's heart sinks. So much for "ordinary".

"H-how did you know i was a princess?" 

The girl's eyes widen. "Ibuki did not, but if you really are one that is VERY cool! Ibuki just thought that someone so proper and put-together must be a special person! You look like you've washed your face at least three times this morning." The girl - Ibuki? - is looking her up and down, and Sonia wishes she hadn't, in fact, washed her face four times this morning out of nervousness. She can see Ibuki's friends staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, I... I mean, thank you… Ibuki-san?" 

"That's right!" She grins, straightening up with hands confidently placed on her hips. "This is Ibuki, and today hime-chan is going to get an exclusive first-hand performance of Ibuki's brand new hit song, 'I Haven't Thought of a Title Yet, But I Think It's Going To Be Something About Exciting Meetings With Mysterious Strangers'!"

"Oh, here we go," the girl in the kimono groans. "Damn, I didn't bring my camera," the red-haired girl mutters. "I-I think I'm going to sneeze soon, should I leave? What if I ruin everything!" the girl in the nurse uniform whispers, visibly anxious. 

Well, Sonia thinks. This is simply like being serenaded with spontaneous hymns by royal subjects! This, she knows how to do. Putting on a well-practiced expression of polite interest and anticipation, she braces herself as Ibuki loudly clears her throat – and then. 

The gates of hell open, and she can see that the girl standing in front of her is in fact a fallen angel with glittering eyes and quivering horns. The song resonates in the narrow corridor, transforming it into a church of evil. The devil-girl sings with a voice that permeates every membrane, and all of the school can hear her chanting of demons, unspeakable rites and eternal fires. 

Sonia doesn't know what to do with herself.

After two intense, burning minutes it is over. Her fingers and ears have gone numb. She can feel herself gaping a little, almost gasping. 

"….Aaand thats the newest number from IBUKIII!" says the star of the show, spreading her arms out towards her friends and the small crowd of curious, giggling onlookers that has joined them. "What did you think, hime-chan? Do you think it has a chance in the charts and on the cool music blogs?" ("Are you fucking kidding me? My ears are BLEEDING," the girl in the kimono whines.)

"That… that was…" The crowd turn their gazes towards her, and she can hear them whisper to each other. _Surely she must have hated that?_ _Can she even speak japanese?_ Sonia can feel herself blushing. This is nothing like the traditional public appearances at the castle.

"…It was…" She takes a deep breath and balls her hands into fists. To hell with appearances; time for honesty. "I-it was HELLA RAD!"

After a tense moment of silence (her cheeks are burning), the crowd erupts into cheers and applause. Ibuki is beaming, taking deep bows and shouting "thank you, thank you!". Sonia finds herself bowing her head and smiling as well. The crowd starts to disperse, chuckling and talking amongst themselves, some turning around to take one last look at the music star and her new, weird gaijin admirer. Ibuki's group of friends start moving as well, casting surprised glances towards Sonia, muttering about photography lab hours and nurse duty and "don't get too full of yourself, now, Ibuki-neechan!" 

Finally, only Ibuki is left. And Sonia. Who is speechless once again and slightly shy under the intense, curious gaze of this intense, curious girl. 

"So!" Ibuki says, after a pause. "It seems like Ibuki has gained a new fan – and a super cute one, to boot! She would like to celebrate this immediately, but she doesn't even know who this cutie is!"

"Oh, forgive me! I'm…"

"Oh wait, you already said that -- you're the Super High School Level Princess! That is waaaay awesome! Would you let Ibuki perform at the royal court?" Finally, Sonia's tongue gets untied.

"Certainly I would! And, um, may I ask what your special talent is? Someone with your enchanting voice and penchant for certain themes in her lyrics, it can only be—"

"Aah, hime-chan likes Ibuki's voice and lyrics! It's not too surprising, since Ibuki is the platinum-selling, award-winning, Super High School Level Light Music Club Member!!!"

Not a fearsome summoner of ancient demons, but a…? Suddenly, the epiphany that is Ibuki makes sense to Sonia. Of course! She is just like someone from… ah, she is not too familiar with modern anime, but from that one about school girls in a music club! Except with more outrageous clothes and much, much cooler. 

"So, hime-chan," Ibuki says, pointing with both hands at herself, "would you like MORE of this?" 

"M-more?"

"Yes, more rad music!"

"Oh, oh! Yes, please!"

"That's what Ibuki likes to hear!" Ibuki clears her throat again, but instead of singing, she produces a small slip of paper lined with a checkered pattern from somewhere inside her shirt and holds it up proudly. It says "IBUKI" with huge, purple letters in the center, and around it in a circle there are (Sonia guesses) usernames and web urls. 

"This is Ibuki's game card! Because business is boring, but games are fun! That one is Ibuki's music page with all her songs, and that one is where hime-chan could get in touch with her, if she'd like to! At least, Ibuki would very much like that." 

Ibuki makes a peace sign and winks, and Sonia could swear that there is a real, actual sparkle in her eye. It makes her feel slightly dizzy, like she's had a moderately sized glass of Novoselic wine. She takes the card and puts it carefully in her skirt pocket, saying,

"I will definitely be in touch, Ibuki-san! And I shall gladly listen to more songs when i get home!" She hesitates for a moment, looking at Ibuki's beaming face and getting that dizzy feeling again. "This-this is all very exciting for me -- I have never met a real music star before!" 

Ibuki laughs. "Well, Ibuki has never met a real princess before, and she does hope we will meet again! A big big hope, as big as all the hopes of Hope's Peak combined!" 

She winks again, and then she's off down the corridor. Still running, she shouts over her shoulder,

"What's your name, hime-chan?" 

"Sonia N... ah, just Sonia!"

"I'll remember that, Sonia-chan!" And then Sonia is alone. She smiles to herself. She had her doubts and insecurities, but now she feels like coming to this school was the right choice. All the talent and opportunities! All the unexpected meetings, and the cute girls… 

A bell rings from the ceiling right above her, and with a jolt she realizes that she was supposed to be in class ten minutes ago. She might get scolded by the teacher and everyone will stare at her! But as she takes a hold of her skirt and runs, she is still smiling. She is used to being the center of attention, after all. And today she met someone who might be able to teach her how to make it feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> so it appears that I've reversed Sonia's and Hiyoko's canonical reactions to Ibuki's music but I call that poetic justice in the name of yuri
> 
> dear tumblr user kirighostie: i'm sorry if this sucks, i haven't written fic in a LONG time and i got a little overambitious because i got so excited about this super great ship!! also english is my second language. there, all the classic excuses made. i'll be posting more chapters very soon!


End file.
